Luna Negra
Luna Negra (In English: '''Black Moon)' is a remake of a drama twenty years ago, titled Ocultando la Luna and is directed by Andi Huertas Ochoa. Plot Karlos father owed a big debt to the Amador family patriarch, and chauffeured for his brother's family. While he was away on a holiday, all but the daughter, Manuela, died due to a car accident, leaving Manuela alone. Karlos father couldn't sleep and always had nightmares because of his suspicion that their deaths weren't an accident and he was complicit. One night, the moon was bright and dazzling. Karlos, who was still a child, let the moon lure him outside to view it. When Karlos returned home, his whole family had been kidnapped and murdered by a man whom he'd seen once before, as well as seeing his face on the dreadful night his family was murdered: Senor Amador. Karlos vowed to get revenge. Meanwhile, Manuela got adopted by her uncle and grew up in their household with her aunt and cousins. She was never cared for, but nonetheless, she still grew up with a bright personality. In the present, Karlos is now a high school teacher and Milagros's fiancé; he plans to use Milagros to get revenge on her family. At the same time, he also starts falling in love with Manuela, who is a student in his class and Milagros's cousin. Manuela starts falling in love with him, too, but she knows it's not right because Karlos is Milagros's fiancé. Meanwhile, Milagros's younger sister and Manuela cousin, Montse, who feels hatred for everyone around her, starts noticing Karlos and Manuela's forbidden love and becomes aware of Karlos's plan for revenge... Production Cast * Rai Teodoro played [[Karlos Torrez Kenobi|'Karlos Torrez Kenobi']] - * Iabel Madroñero played [[Manuela Amador Rodriguez|'Manuela Amador Rodriguez']] - * Alba Gracia played [[Milagros Amador Beaumont|'Milagros Amador Beaumont']] - * Rhiannon Jauregui played [[Montse Amador|'Montse Amador Beaumont']] - Montse is the younger daughter of the Amador family and Manuela cousin. Montse hates her mother, since she is always comparing her to her older sister, Milagros. She hates her father since she knows that he arranged for the death of his younger brother, which is something only she and Karlos know. Milagros was jealous of Montse ability to play the violin when they were younger and pushed Montse down a hill onto some broken glass, which resulted in her getting a grotesque scar on the side of her head. Montse knows it was Milagros who pushed her, which is why she has an intense hatred for her sister as well. Montse became aware of Karlos and Manuela's attraction and growing feelings toward each other over time. * Guadalupe Sepúlveda played '''Senora Amador' - Milagros and Montse's mother has always preferred Milagros over Montse because she thinks of Milagros as a "perfect child." * Antonio Abraham played Senor Amador - He is the man who killed Karlos's family, leaving Karlos all alone. Their father was also the one who set up Manuela's parents car accident, killing his own brother and his brother's wife. Behind the Scenes Rai Teodoro Rhiannon Jauregui Iabel Madroñero Wrap-Up Party Reception Rating Trivia Category:Culture Category:Television Series Category:Remakes Category:Films